A typical storage area network (SAN) is usually composed of computers acting as controllers (a.k.a. metadata controllers) and computers acting as clients (ex: video editing workstations). All computers are connected between each other using an internet protocol (IP) network and connected to a storage pool (ex: RAID systems) using Fiber Channel interfaces.
Within the SAN or from outside such as from a computer connected to the Internet, a computer can run a SAN administration software in order to setup and monitor meta-data controllers, by remotely connecting to each controller using server manager technology, a client/server administrative solution.
SAN administrators usually need to configure every single computer that is part of a SAN. Typical configuration tasks include specifying what other computers on the SAN are the metadata controllers or the “arbitrators” of file exchanges.
Such configuration tasks usually occur any time a new computer is physically disconnected to the SAN or during the initial setup of the SAN, in this case many computers may need to be configured.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system that allows for automatic configuration of a plurality of devices on a computer network. The system should be efficient, easy to use and easily adaptable to existing networks. The present invention addresses such a need.